User blog:Mohammed Alkhater/Satellizer El Bridget Vs Sonic The Hedgehog
Satellizer El Bridget The main heroine and number one ranked second year student until Kazuya's interference during a tournament at the start of the story causes her to be demoted to rank two. Having been abused by her half-brother throughout most of her childhood, she developed an intense aphephobia, a mental phobia that causes fear of being touched. She is feared by most students due to her ruthless actions against her opponents and anyone who touches her. After an incident at East Genetics, in which she attacked a Limiter who wanted to be her partner and other Pandoras, she was suspended for a year and nicknamed the "Untouchable Queen", transferring into West Genetics thereafter. Curiously, she does not go berserk when touched by Kazuya and after some time denying his company she accepts him as her Limiter. Despite her reputation and ruthlessness during battle, she has a quiet and reserved nature. Her name is usually shortened to Satella or Stella. Formerly known as Satellizer Alongrutch, she was born from the head of the infamous el Bridget family who impregnated her mother Noelle Allouache. Her mother was very sickly and in order not to worsen their situation she was forced to endure the abuses of her half-brother, Louis, until her half-sister Violet found out and decided to move her away for her own safety. At her mother's deathbed, her mother apologized to her for the suffering she had endured and told her that she must never lose or give up and also to become stronger than anyone. Her memories become her driving force in life resulting in her severe determination and will. Despite her low synchronization rate with stigmas, she was implanted with six of Kazuha Aoi's stigmas before her enrollment into Genetics because of her family's influence. Sonic The Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog, nicknamed the "Blue Blur," is well-known for his speed which is called "second to none." He made his first appearance in the game "Sonic the Hedgehog" for the Sega Genesis in 1991. Though he enjoys lazing around and simply enjoying himself, most of the games focus on the main antagonist Dr. Robotnik attempting to take over the world, only to be stopped by Sonic and occasionally several of his friends everytime. His best friend is Miles Prower, more commonly called Tails. Acting as somewhat of a sidekick and slowly maturing into more of a partner as the games go on, the young fox has a knack for inventing things and other machinery. Lots of times he'll also team up with Knuckles the Echidna, guardian of the Master Emerald. He's been called his rival on several occasions and the two get along well (most of the time). Sonic is prideful and hates to be constrained, enjoying freedom and doing things at his own pace (which is always incredibly fast). Though he is cocky and rather impatient, he is someone who would never turn their back on a friend in need or to protect the greater good (on several occasions performing actions that nearly result in his death). Sonic mainly fights by curling into a ball and spinning at high speeds (known as the Spinball, Spin Dash, etc). He is also a master in Capoeira (a Brazilian martial art) Category:Blog posts